Technical Field
The invention relates to a paring and cutting tool for the stripping and paring of pre-insulated pipe ends, in particular of the outside diameter of the medium-conveying pipe, and to the method, comprising a clamping unit for the centric reception of the pipe end, a guide unit for the feed movement of the stripping and paring unit for separating the outer pipe and the insulating layer, wherein the guide unit extends through the clamping unit, a cutting unit, a carrier and a stripping and paring unit.
Discussion
This concerns a tool, and a therewith associated method, which is used for pre-insulated pipelines. Pre-insulated pipelines of this kind are used where a good insulation of the medium from the environmental conditions is required, for instance for the transport of coolants in cooling systems. Around the inner pipe which transports a medium, or the medium-conveying pipe, preferably of plastic, is arranged an insulating layer, preferably of foamed plastic, wherein the insulating layer is surrounded by an outer skin or an outer pipe, which are preferably formed of plastic, but also of a metal, and serve to protect the insulating layer. Such pipelines must be stripped of insulation at their ends and the medium-conveying pipe must be pared on the outer casing surface so as to be able to be connected to fittings or further pipes, since the connection is made via the medium-conveying pipe in order to ensure leak-tightness.
From the prior art, tools of the kind which pare and cut are known only for pipes which, though they are multilayered, have no insulating layer.
DE 295 16 513 U1 discloses such a tool, wherein this is suitable only for pipes having a plurality of casing layers, but not for insulating layers.
Until now, pre-insulated pipes were generally stripped of insulation manually, without appropriate tool, which comprises all steps such as stripping and paring of the medium-conveying pipe and prepares it for connection. Thus the insertion depth was firstly gauged in order to determine how far the insulating layer and the outer pipe have to be removed. Then the outer pipe was separated, and afterwards the insulating layer. In order to ensure a good surface for the welding of the exposed medium-conveying pipe to, for instance, a fitting to be welded thereto, the outer surface of the medium-conveying pipe had also to be pared.
Besides the drawback of the large number of individual steps which have to be performed, there is also the major drawback of a high source of errors. As a result of the manual measurement of the insertion depth which has to be stripped, it is quite possible for an error to be made herein, as well as in the removal of the insulating layer, whereby the medium-conveying pipe can also be inadvertently damaged.